The Roosting Kaiju
Log Title: The Roosting Kaiju Characters: Chromia, Deathsaurus, Dust Devil, Elita One, Goth, Kodiak, Moonracer, Upshot Location: Manganese Mountains - Cybertron Date: October 16, 2019 TP: Summary: Elita takes a squad out to cause trouble for the Decepticons. They find Deathsaurus. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Moonracer '''Log session starting at 19:07:29 on Wednesday, 16 October 2019.' <> Elita One says, "Alright, Bots, ruck up. We've had enough intel to suggest another strike location for Springer's crew. We just need to ID the location" <> Kodiak says, "Roger that" <> Moonracer says, "Alright, finally!" With Iacon's shield down, it has mostly been up to Springer and the Wreckers to help push the Decepticons onto the defensive. While the Wreckers had been dealing with it as well as they could, there were not a great selection of targets that weren't too fortified for such smash and grab tactics. Though Elita One had just been put back into Planetary Command of Cybertron, Intelligence has long been her division, and as such there was more than enough data to suggest some sort of Decepticon outpost in the Mountains of Manganese. If the team could locate it, it'd be another perfect target for some 'wreck and rule'. The mountains are cold and wintery, causing several of the expedition team to be given an armor coat against freezing temperatures. There's even some extra antifreeze rations among the team as they hike into the vehicle-unfriendly terrain, "Upshot. We're close to location. We need surveillance. Everyone else, follow Upshot's lead, we need temporary shelter set up as well. Lets get to it. We might be here a while." Kodiak puts his hands to his mouth and blows some hot air from his internal heaters on them. "Damn this is a frickin' cold place." he stutters out. "Makes me wish I was back in those smelters." Deathsaurus has been setting up in the mountains as well. The Kaiju has been acting unusual as of late, and today is no different. He has gathered anything large and made of metal and seems to be making some sort of bunker high in the mountains in a raw, primitive fashion. The remains of two large transport trucks are crisscrossed on their side, blocking off much of the road, leading up to where the Kaiju is collecting huge pieces of sheet metal and smaller parts. Are those bodies of unaffiliateds that got in the way? Yeah. Looks that way. The beastial Destron has yet to notice the Autobots approaching, dragging a piece of sheet metal which may have been a wall at one point up the mountain just outside the barrier. The piece of metal is twice as large as he is, but he seems determined to get it up the mountain. Higher up is a large collection of junk that hes been establishing. Moonracer shivers right along with Kodiak, but she's also looking around for good sniper positions. "If we get out of the wind, that'll help." The scout and survivalist looks at Elita. Upshot asks, "Do you want me on recon or shelter first? Either one is doable, but if we don't have somewhere nearby to warm up things could get real bad, real fast." He's not quite as bad off as the others, being used to hostile climates; that's not to say he skipped out on the extra precautions that were offered either. Goth was shivering in the cold, but it was honestly better then /burning/... That matter his faux fur that covered his platting did help in keeping him insulated.... However being an black beast former among white snow is... Well, he's not hard to miss, thankfully, right now, he's cloaked and just slaps a hand over his optics. "Amigo, what in Chela's name are you doing?" He'd vent in a whisper as he kept to the giant Kaiju's shadow taking note of the corpses.. Eh nothing new he's not see. ''' '''Elita One gestures to Upshot, " I can get us shelter, so focus on the recon." She scans the area, and adds "Lot of short range flights out of this area of late, and I want to know why." With that Elita One, treks down towards Kodiak and Moonracer, "We may need dug in for a bit. I've got one force-bubble that'll manage to carve us out shelter enough, once we find a suitable spot. We're looking for a crevase, even a large out of the way rock, something to block the wind and keep us out of the open." She offers her antifreeze canteen to the two, looking to help them combat the cold a bit easier. Kodiak gratefully takes the canteen and takes a swig. "Thanks. There's gotta be a spot like that along here somewhere. Hell if we have to I'll carve one out." Deathsaurus pauses. "I dont know." He answers honestly to Goth. He is in his altmode, pulling up the piece of metal. "Need a place to ride this out. Help me get more scraps up the mountain." oh yeah. This is beyond his normal insanity today. He is covered in ice and cold, though hes used to dealing with the coldness of space. The cold doesn't bother him anyways. "Cant really go back to Polyhex until this is over and this should be enough scrap to make a safe haven until..whatever happens happens." <> Elita One says, "If we must, we can, Kodiak, but we could cause an avalanche. Even mindful of the snow, the brittle metal here may cause troubles." Moonracer is happy to get a bit more antifreeze in her systems. After that, she starts looking around. Moving will at least keep her systems warm. <> Elita One says, "Keep your systems above idling, everyone." Goth looks down to a near metal slab and vents a sigh. "If I must." He'd stay with a roll of his optics.. not that anyone could see it. Des wouldn't know but Goth would get under the slab he was dragging and would use his back to help lift one end to at least make it easier to get up the mountain, the bat could walk on all fours after all. ' ' "Bah, been quite sometime since I've dealt with snow... Better than Fire." Upshot nods as he scans over the landcscape for something favorable. It's not too long before he points out a promising spot. "That overhang should do fairly nicely; given it's partially shielded from the wind." With that at least somewhat settled he returns to surveilling the landscape while moving forward. The mech's head tilts a bit as he spots rather large, regularly spaced depressions getting filled in by the incliment weather, causing him to stop. Quietly retrieving his bow and knocking an arrow. "I don't think we're alone..." <> Elita One says, "Okay Upshot found us something that'll do for shelter" Moonracer is already heading for the overhang when the call comes to check out.. er, something out there amid the cold and snow. She ducks down, pulling out her rifle to look for the bad guys with her scope. You find a nice hiding spot and settle in. Elita One raises her head as Upshot calls out his findings, "Not hidden very well then, must be a recent installation...makes sense too." She climbs the side of the ridge up towards near Moonracer's position, then hustles down the other edge of the sharp peak to a large rock to use as cover. Elita One draws her rifle and starts scanning targets, "I see the debris...recent. Kodiak, you and I down the left hand side. We'll open up a flank for Upshot to get into range and Moonracer from on high." Goth stops, and Death probably feels that, as Goth goes still like an animal that's heard something, and.. well, he has. His ears (despite being cloaked) are up straight and twitching to the sounds. "Des, Get down!" He'd hiss in a whisper as his optics and ears scanned the area for where that sounds was coming from. <> Elita One says, "Anyone have optics yet?" <> Moonracer says, "I can see a big pile of scrap, and one large Decepticon not far from it. It's what's-his-name, Birdface." Kodiak gets into position behind Elita to climb up and get into position on the left flank. "Ramshackle... must be pretty darn recent to be that messy." he says, charging up his arm cannons. "If we get enough chaos going, I could ram down the barricade, get 'em scattered so we can pick 'em off." <> Elita One says, "You're right, Kodiak. Good thing it levels out ahead, you've got some room to work with. Watch for fragile ground though." GAME: Deathsaurus FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Extreme difficulty. <> Elita One says, "Ping their locations for us, Moonracer. I can't see them yet." <> Moonracer says, "Sure, I can light him up for you." Deathsaurus normally is one to plan and prepare things. But not today. Today, hes pushing scrap up the mountain, leaving behind a trial of scrapmetal, bodies and a ramshackle barricade of parts to keep epopel out of the higher reaches of the mountains. When he hears voices approaching, and Goth warning him, he growls softly, his bottom optics dimming the top row focusing on the approaching visitors. "Let me have that scrap." he ends up unable to grab the whole thing and just tears off a good chunk of it. Not half as large as three times himself, btu still a problem. "We have.." he throws the bit hes torn off down below, not aiming at a particular target. Maybe just a scare tactic. "You are tress...passing." he snarls in a voice tht is far more feral then normal, throwing the jagged metal at the Autobots below. <> Elita One says, "We've got Nav all. Kodiak, I'll be on your tail momentarily." Dust Devil makes a face as his he clamps his plating down to keep from losing heat. He glances at Elita, "I'm assuming that using hot plasma to warm up isn't an acceptable use of weaponry..." He offers a grin but also starts warming up his weapons, at least that should help with warmth. WEll until Deathsaurus starts throwing things, "Hey!" He moves to get closer to the other bots in case he needs to forcefield. <> Elita One says, "if it came to survival, Dust Devil, I think plasma'd be as good a solution as any" Upshot flanks out to the left, purposefully getting himself into the thicker part of the weather and terrain. While he's not currently carrying his heavier weaponry the scout is carrying his sensor-suite on his back; hopefully that will provide some benefits even amidst the drifting particles. Upshot fades into the shadows without a sound. Moonracer racks a tracer round into her rifle to help light the way for the other Autobots. She'll probably want to move after firing it, but that's Future Moonracer's problem. Right now, there's going to be a bright streak heading straight for Deathsaurus' broadside. >> Moonracer misses Deathsaurus with Sniper Rifle . << You come out of hiding. Elita One spares a glance back at Dust Devil, as the heavy scrap comes thundering down towards her. "Its going to take him a moment to get another one of those ready." She says half to herself, and takes to sprint across the open field, passing by Kodiak. Left side assault, snipers on the ridge. Tactically sound. But tactics don't usually account for... Elita One makes a jump to land nearby the two Decepticons, and her words are firm, "DEATHSAURUS." She raises her blaster, putting both hands on it, even as Moonracer fires off as well, "For Star Saber!" Her blaster roars as she opens fire. >> Elita One strikes Deathsaurus with Laser . << Goth lets out a vent of relief as Des was warned quick enough to miss being struck by the sniper fire., however not for when Elita strikes him.. Goth also takes note of the nearby sneaker... Standing his ground trying not to allow himself to be detected from the tracks in the snow, thinking quickly he now has to decide who's the larger threat. ' ' ' '"...Atorn?llame de lado." He'd sigh. "Des! Cover your Audials and prepare for a possible avalanche!" He'd shout and kick off into the air getting himself as high as possible taking in a deep vent, before he appears in a blast of Black pixels that glow an eerie red and letting out a /loud/ shriek. Goth suddenly appears with a slight whisper of sound. >> Goth attacks Dust Devil, Moonracer, Kodiak, and Elita One with Muddling Sonar, striking Elita One, and Kodiak. << "Time to mix things up." Kodiak says, leaping forward and transforming as his tires hit the ground with a screech. The screech makes him swerve slightly, but it doesn't alter his course... which is right for the barricade and Deathsaurus beyond. "Time to clear out, 'cons!" he shouts as his throttle hits the floor. Kodiak begins to lower his body, his head folding forward and sliding towards his chest as his arms fold in and up, re-forming his rear axles and turret. His legs fold back together and his feet flip up until he lands on all 12 tires in his Kodiak tank mode. >> Kodiak rams Deathsaurus! << Deathsaurus moves in on all fours, the kaiju spreading his wings in a beastial threat display. "I warned you. You cannot say I didnt warn you." He mutters. Then Elita one mentions Star Saber. Something in him snaps as all four of his optics glow bright crimson. "I will send you all to join him, Autobots!" He belches out a dragon-like flame at Kodiak, giving him a warm welcome. >> Deathsaurus strikes Kodiak with Fire . << <> Elita One says, "Kodiak, you alright?" <> Kodiak says, "Are you kiddin'? I've had worse loadin' the smelters with a whole load of pig iron." <> Elita One says, "Good to see its still active. Alright Bots, lets take it to them." <> Elita One says, "Not often we get a chance at someone like Deathsaurus without a ton of support personel, press the advantage!" Dust Devil likes to deliver bombs to Decepticons, so he's pretty good at being able to avoid sonic attacks. He makes a face at Goth, glancing up to try and figure a way to disable the flier. A grin appears on his face and he transforms his hands before directing a minicyclone of the snow in the mech's direction. >> Dust Devil strikes Goth with Blinding . << >> Goth temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Doing his best to stay within shat cover he has, and out of range of that audial splitting scream the archer switches the arow he has nocked for something else. He pauses behing a bit of cover before stepping out, drawing his bow and aiming at Goth. "I'd rather stick to the howling of the wind." Upshot suddenly fades into sight without a sound. >> Upshot critically strikes Goth with Flashbang Arrow ! << ******************************** ******AUTOBOTS. ROLL OUT!******* ******************************** Moonracer ducks when Goth appears in the air, the snow absorbing the sonic energy before it gets up to her. She leaves her sniper perch and runs upward, setting up a crossfire with the others as she snaps off a shot at the big chicken. "Take that!" >> Moonracer strikes Deathsaurus with Laser Pistol . << Elita One took a half step back as Deathsaurus started to breathe fire. She was already in motion, hurling herself to the side away from the fire. The fire that doesn't go to her, and instead to the tank Kodiak that had smashed into the kaiju. Moonracer kept on the damage, and from the sound of things Dust Devil and Upshot were taking care of the beastformer that was working with him....which meant she could concentrate. Kodiak could withstand the fire well enough, but soon he was going to stomp, and that tank was a sitting petroduck to that. She had to draw aggro. Elita One practically blinks into existance on top of Kodiak, "I'm taking you out of the game, Deathsaurus." She blinks again, drawing on her timestopper power, to push her speed. She darts off to another direction on the ground, and speeds up during her leap to the wall near Deathsaurus. Elita One leaps from the wall, and attempts to catch the kaiju up near the head, using her high speed to knock the monstercon over! >> Elita One strikes Deathsaurus with Throw. << Elita One shakes her head as the screeching noise from Goth starts to get out of her audio receptors... Oh how luck hates the bat! First he's struck by dust Devil, and is sent falling into a twisted free-fall from the sky, quick enough that he accidentally takes the arrow from Upshot that was meant for Deathsaurus! (That definitely is a testament to his curse...) A large hole being blasted into his soft armor, smoke and energon trailing behind him as he falls to the snow covered ground blow! ''' '''Goth is now seeing red.. Well, actually he's seeing Green! his mostly black optics suddenly alight in a violent necromantic green as the LEDs completely over take the optic screens as he twists and turns, instead sending himself into a spinning nose drive before opening his wings, a loud whistling coming off them as he goes after his next target. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Goth would Snarl in a Eukrian and Spanish? accented scream as he goes barreling at upshot, dragging forth his elongated, acid covered index claws. >> Goth strikes Upshot with Acid Slash. << Kodiak gets blasted with the flames, but he actually revels in it. "YEEHAAA! That got the ol' energon pump unfroze!" he says as he starts to turn and swivel his turret to bear on Deathsaurus. "Here's a little heat of my own right back at ya!" he says, his main cannons unleashing a huge blast of energy towards the kaiju. >> Kodiak misses Deathsaurus with Main Cannons . << Deathsaurus has decided Elita One is his new target of choice. He moves fluidly out of the way of Kodiak's attack, but ends up getting SLAMMED by Elita one and Shot by Moonracer, skidding into the ice. "I've had enough of you two." He bites his razor sharp beak at Elita One, trying to grab onto her. Probably the prelude to a throw! >> Deathsaurus misses Elita One with Bite. << Dust Devil frowns and turns to try and track the bat. Optics focus on the mech and aim, firing off a shot at him. "HOld still...." >> Dust Devil misses Goth with Electro-Blaster . << Upshot deflty slides the bow up his arm to get it out of the way. It's almost too fast to see as an arrow is launched by a hidden mechanism into each hand. "You're not the only one with claws," he answers. Hands slamming forwards towards his opponent. >> Upshot strikes Goth with Dual Arrow Stab. << Moonracer jumps a rock and skids to a stop, taking a moment to steady her aim. Time to slow down the big target, give Elita and the others a little breathing space. A shot right between the optics- er, the smaller optics- ah, maybe just in the middle of all of them? Anyway, a shot there should dazzle the big brute. >> Moonracer misses Deathsaurus with Stunning Shot . << Elita One is forced to keep her attention straight forward, but thats where she's needed. More than likely she can dodge whatever Deathsaurus is throwing at her, better her than anyone else of course. The kaiju shifts and comes for her, snapping its beak jaws. She waits for her moment, to hurtle herself out of his way. When the beak snaps shut, she appears mere feet away from his head, on Deathsaurus' side. Her pathblaster already primed and aimed at his head. With quiet composure, she fires two shots into the kaiju's dome. >> Elita One strikes Deathsaurus with Photon-Laser . << Goth side steps Dust Devil's attack, but is struck once more by Upshot and Snarls. "Yes chico, but /I/ am the one with teeth here." He'd snarl. Goth then does what Energon Vampires do best, go right for the jugular! Or in this case, Fuel line. >> Goth strikes Upshot with Vampiric Bite. << Kodiak gets fully turned around as Deathsaurus attempts to make a pass at Elita One. "Gonna have to get these targettin' systems checked out..." he mutters. "But that's never stopped me before!" he says as his missile racks power up, a projectile launching and heading right for Deathsaurus. >> Kodiak strikes Deathsaurus with Missile. << Deathsaurus gets hit straight in the aft by the attack. Such indignity. He rolls head over wing for a moment, clawing with his back claws at Kodiak as he tries to right himself. "Theres nothing to gain from staying here.." he snarls. >> Deathsaurus misses Kodiak with Kick. << Upshot snarls and rips hinself away from the Decepticon 'medic'. His weapon sliding down his arm and back into his hand. Another arrow is readied and set into place. "Yes, but teeth only get you so far. IT's much better to use your processor.." With that he looses the arrow and continues to back away. >> Upshot misses Goth with Electric Shock Arrow . << Moonracer curses the snow for throwing off her last shot. Time to get in a bit closer. She runs up close enough to be able to see those big, showy wings clearly and aims for the delicate joints. >> Moonracer strikes Deathsaurus with Shot To Vital Area. << Scentist! Though he technically is all of Decepticon medical right now.. All the same the giant bat was able to twist enough to miss being shot... He lets out a dark chuckle as he bares down on the Autobot. "Bold of you to assume I am nothing more the a /beast/ autobot... Then again, you standard formers have never thought of us as anything but." He'd growl in an oddly propper an refined tone as the energon he siphoned off from Upshot went into his systems. ''' '''Goth's ear twitches as he catches the blast of Death being hit, followed by the communlink he chuffs at the Autobot and flaps his wings hard, getting into air as high as he can, going for another one of his screeches, though.. THis one sounds.. Different. >> Goth strikes Moonracer with Stun Sonar . << >> Moonracer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Deathsaurus is actually.. slowing down? That last hit was rather hard, snapping a wing joint, sending enrgon and sparks flying. He snarls lin agony, spreading his remaining wing to reveal several well-armed missiles under it. "D...Die, Autobots!" He cackles. Its rare to get a truely unhinged cackle from Deathsaurus, but today hes giving it! >> Deathsaurus strikes Moonracer with Missile. << Upshot watchess Goth slides out of the way of his shot and screams at Moonracer; who then gets blasted by Deathsuarus missle. Producing another arrow even as he moves back towards the group, he pauses long enough to lift the bow, draw down of Goth and let loose. >> Upshot misses Goth with Bola Arrow. << Moonracer has done it again, run in without a plan and gotten smashed for it. Not only does a missile hit her, it hits the snow around her and sends her down in a cascade of very, very cold white. She comes up again holding a rock and throws it at the first target that presents itelf. >> Moonracer strikes Goth with Throw. << Goth's ear twitches as he hears the arrow come whizzing his way and he goes into a spin, transforming into his Root-mode! pulling a spider shaped drone from his subspace, it has a glass tank full of more acidic fluid... Goth then pressing a button, legs ejecting from the sides as he lobs it at Upshot. "<>" He'd say to the larger beast former. ' ' He gives pause when a rock clunks him upside the head and he just.. blinks. "Really?" He calls. >> Goth misses Upshot with Injector Drones . << Upshot bats some of the drones aside with the arms of his bow and crushes the others as the hit the sgroun. "Why would you want to leave now? Things are just getting interesting," he calls out. Yet again a new type of arrow is pulled and fired at the smaller Decepticon. >> Upshot strikes Goth with Net Arrow. << GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. If Moonracer feels sheepish about throwing a rock, it doesn't show. She kicks her way out of more snow and fires at the chicken some more. He's the big threat, right? >> Moonracer misses Deathsaurus with Laser Pistol . << Goth lets out a shirk as the arrow strikes him and is tangled in a net, he fails as he attempts to get himself free, actually /panicking/. ''' '''No, no no no he can't let himself be taken captive! Not now! now when he doesn't know where... He starts failing widely transforming back into his much larger bat mode, letting out an enraged roar. >> Goth strikes Upshot with Slash. << Deathsaurus flaps his one remaining wing, trying to right himself. When he sees the net launch at Goth, he snarls. "You dont want more of this, Autobots.." energon drips off his wings and head badly. He finally transforms, flail in hand. "Do not make me destroy you..." in robot mode, its easier to see hes very badly damaged. The optics on the left side of his face are offline, there are twin shots to his head and one wing hangs limply. He summons his flail, holding it in his right hand as he tries to move between Upshot and Goth, protecting his own. Weird for a Decepticon. "Run." he says, sending the flail towards Moonracer. Wether thats aimed at the Autobots or at the cons its hard to say. >> Deathsaurus misses Moonracer with Flail. << Upshot staggers back a bit more but isn't one to give up so easily. He aims up into the air, the hand he draws and fries with blurring as arrows get fed into in one after another. The bow plays back and forth as the projectiles arc gracefully into the air toward Deathsaurus and Goth. >> Upshot attacks Deathsaurus, and Goth with Volley, striking Goth. << Chromia responded to the call early enough... but was both a long distance and is not exactly a speedster at even her best. The Cybervan is making decent progress and /finally/ gets close enough to the fight, flipping into the air as she reverts to her robot form and pauses to take in the situation. Moonracer ducks the flail, still shaking bits of snow off. "No, you run," she says. Okay, it was a lame rejoinder. What? She's cold and her armor's all smashed and dented. She's close enough that she just uses her body to slam into Deathsaurus and shove him away. >> Moonracer strikes Deathsaurus with Bash. << Goth cries out in pain once more, as he pulls the arrows from his faux fur and armor, he's losing energon and panting heavily, snarling at upshot, before he takes note of Des's wing, and against better judgment, flies upwards and lands himself on Des's pauldron, transforming back into his much smaller Root-mode and starts making repairs to Death's damaged wing. GAME: Goth FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Immense difficulty. Deathsaurus puts most of his energy into taking off with a bat hanging on him and one wing out of comission. His remaining wing and thruster whines as he gets himself airborne. "Another day, Autobots. Goth? Hang on. We're leaivng." >> Deathsaurus retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << >> Goth retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Upshot, Deathsaurus, Moonracer, Sinnertwin, and Chromia. << Upshot draws forth one last projectile and carefully aims at the parts of Goth he can see hanging off of Deatsaurus' wing nefore firing. >> Upshot strikes Goth with Napalm Arrow . << GAME: Deathsaurus FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Deathsaurus is in full retreat, with a flaming bat on his back. His turbines under his right wing start to give out. "Goth. Brace for crash landing." he tries to aim for the snow at least. But he is spirialing down fast! Chromia would engage but since the Cons seem to be withdrawing she moves forward towards Moonracer and Upshot as it seems better to let them go then push things and possibly draw down even more Decepticons on them.. even though they should of shown up by now if they were, "Let them go, Moonracer, Upshot.. None of you are in good condition." Upshot makes his way back down to the shelter. Once inside he retreives a basic medical kit and gets to work patching up the worst of his wounds. >> Upshot takes a step back and starts to put his pieces back together. << >> Upshot quickly patches himself back up. << Moonracer staggers over to Chromia. "I could still hit him." She might even be right, but she's limping and some of her joints are half frozen. Once he's finished applying triage to himself upshot motions Moonracer over. "Let me get the worst of that..." Deathsaurus spirals straight into the side of the mountain, hitting it head first. Which wouldnt be, well, as bad in his alternate mode thats designed to take asteroid strikes. As it is,he is in his more vulnerable root mode and plows right into the mountain, taking the bat with him in a mess of smoke, fire, ice and rock! Chromia shifts a bit and gives Moonracer a shoulder as she helps her towards Upshot and the shelter, though she keeps one optic on the Cons as she moves. Moonracer accepts the help. At least in the shelter they'll be out of the wind. Goth really yells out in pain that time! specially as the fire /burns/ away at his fur and armor, melting some of it, there is a very /distinct/ blade trail of smoke following them from Gtoh as they g down, he clings on tightly as he can but he can feel his own conscious starting to slip. >> Upshot finishes the repairs on Moonracer. << Upshot can't get the really delicate work done, but he does patch up the big holes and limbers up those sticking joints. "There, better than nothing," he says. The medical kit gets tucked away again and he looks up the slope. "We need to get them out of there..." GAME: Goth FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Deathsaurus FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Chromia shows no intention in interfering with the Cons as she keeps watch over the two Bots there at the moment. Log session ending at 23:18:49 on Wednesday, 16 October 2019.